Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer/Other
1924–1928 3297315165_2f97d7dfd4.jpg Image47.jpg 002395fc-29c0-4620-89ce-ad977fb97e1e.jpg|He Who Gets Slapped (1924) c6c9232c-2120-4d56-afc2-dbe7f1835968.jpg|Lady of the Night (1925) 500846e4-c898-48b2-b6e5-5c366f708c04.jpg|The Monster (1925) A9ff4c95-bd54-467c-bff3-93853d72c78a.jpg|Confessions of a Queen (1925) 8491bc79-9f10-466a-b66d-67edfe03ebbf.jpg|The Circle (1925) 2c0a495f-412b-43e7-a422-213a4e3235d4.jpg|Ben-Hur: A Tale of the Christ (1925) f5c9f40d-4672-48c4-a96c-e8adddc41285.jpg|The Blackbird (1926) D549f848-0fc3-4c36-95c2-b46ce4f159fd.jpg|Battling Butler (1926) Mr-wu-mgm-logo.jpg|Mr. Wu (1927) Mgm_logo_(1927).png|London After Midnight (1927) 1928–1956 1928–1953 MGM_1934_a.jpg MGMJackie19291956.png MGM_Logo1.jpg Fullsizeoutput_c2f.jpg MoreJackie.png MGM-1924_3.jpg Metro_Goldwyn_Mayer_Logo_1926.png|Jackie with copyright notices and information MGM_National_Recovery_Administration.png|With the National Recovery Administration logo at the bottom left. This was used when MGM supported the NRA the following year. JackieWithNra.png MGM-1924_2.jpg|Sepia tone version MGM_1928.jpg|Print logo Brawl_remix_30_mgm_jackie_the_lion_with_1980s_colorizations-58469.jpg|Rare Color Version MGM20Lions-6_-_Copy.jpg|Seen on various MGM films that were colorized Thatsentertainment1.jpg MGM_50th_Anniversary_thats_entertainment_1974_wm.jpg MGM_UA_Jackie_Filmstrips.png|The Jackie the Lion video clips were added to the film strips as effects on the 1993 MGM/UA Home Video logo where they only roar once with Tanner's roaring voice effects. The_Divorcee_(1930).jpg|''The Divorcee'' (1930) Let_Us_Be_Gay_(1930).jpg|Let Us Be Gay (1930) MGM_Cartoon_(1930-1939).jpg|Madam Satan (1930) MGM_'Anna_Christie'_Opening.jpg|Anna Christie (1930) BEN-HUR.png|Ben-Hur: A Tale of the Christ (1925, 1931 reissue) PQaIW-YVS0SA1lN87uf4cA12543.jpg|Parlor, Bedroom and Bath (1931) MGMTarzanMovie1.jpg|Tarzan the Ape Man (1932) Dancing_Lady_(1933).jpg|Dancing Lady (1933) MGMTarzanMovie2.jpg|Tarzan and His Mate (1934) Mad_Love_(1935).jpg|Mad Love (1935) raj-gc-01.jpg|Romeo and Juliet (1936) MGMTarzanMovie3.jpg|Tarzan Escapes (1936) JackieTheGoodEarth1937.png|The Good Earth (1937) Test_Pilot_(1938).jpg|Test Pilot (1938) MGM_B&W_1939.jpg|Goodbye, Mr. Chips (1939) MGMTarzanMovie4.jpg|Tarzan Finds a Son! (1939) Vlcsnap-2018-10-23-22h01m09s112.png|The Wizard of Oz (1939) w-gc-01.jpg|The Women (1939) n-el-01.jpg|Ninotchka (1939) Go_West_(1940).jpg|Go West (1940) ps-gc-01.jpg|The Philadelphia Story (1940) MGMDoctorJekyll.jpg|Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1941) MGMB&WCartoon1939.jpg|Tarzan's Secret Treasure (1941) woty-gs-01.jpg|Woman of the Year (1942) MGMTarzanMovie6.jpg|Tarzan's New York Adventure (1942) mrs-miniver-mgm-logo.jpg|Mrs. Miniver (1942) MGM_B&W_1943.jpg|Cabin in the Sky (1943) MGM_'Bataan'_Opening.jpg|Bataan (1943) Madame_Curie_(1943).jpg|Madame Curie (1943) Lost_Angel_(1943).jpg|Lost Angel (1943) logo3000.jpg|A Guy Named Joe (1943) Gaslight_(1944).jpg|Gaslight (1944) podg-al-01.jpg|The Picture of Dorian Gray (1945) twe-jf-01.jpg|They Were Expendable (1945) Act_of_Violence_(1948).jpg|''Act of Violence'' (1948) c-mo-01.jpg|''Caught'' (1949) The_Stratton_Story_(1949).jpg|''The Stratton Story'' (1949) MGM_B&W_1949.jpg|''Border Incident'' (1949) b-ww-01.jpg|''Battleground'' (1949) Conspirator_(1949).jpg|''Conspirator'' (1949) fotb-vm-01.jpg|''Father of the Bride'' (1950) aj-jh-01.jpg|''The Asphalt Jungle'' (1950) Side_Street_(1950).jpg|''Side Street'' (1950) Crisis_(1950).jpg|''Crisis'' (1950) MGMPassport.jpg|''A Lady Without Passport'' (1950) Devil's_Doorway_(1950).jpg|''Devil's Doorway'' (1950) MGM_B&W_1950.jpg|''To Please a Lady'' (1950) Westward_the_Women_(1951).jpg|Westward the Women (1951) MGM_B&W_1953.jpg|''The Bad and the Beautiful'' (1952) Julius_Caesar_(1953).jpg|''Julius Caesar'' (1953) 1953–1956 bfuyA7UzxDppSKRvEOCxvw29782.jpg|1953 version; this was used in tandem with the Tanner logo but used in black & white films. MGM 1953 Pete Smith t670.jpg|Pete Smith Specialties Shorts (1953-1954) 0e8c2641-cb74-48c8-b03d-5a6afb602aeb.jpg|Main Street to Broadway (1953) Logo59.jpg|''Executive Suite'' (1954) D164417-4046.jpg|Seagulls Over Sorrento (1954) C1bdf357-5ee1-4c89-bc41-f287caf50bd2.jpg|''Blackboard Jungle'' (1955) 54e6af9c-90f9-4ce6-92e4-474be8be97ae.jpg|''Trial'' (1955) dffbaf27-7b24-48c3-86c3-2dd06cb99ed9.jpg|''I'll Cry Tomorrow'' (1955) c63386e8-f96a-43ea-9143-37ab1c5329d5.jpg|MGM Parade (TV, 1955-1956) Logo1000.jpg|Ransom! (1956) 1927–1928 Rare_MGM_Logo.png|Buffalo Bill's Last Fight (1927) RobertELee02.jpg|The Heart of General Robert E. Lee (1928) 1928–1932 B0sIBTqDznw1zLljm6J3GQ15607.jpg Mgm1928-color.jpg Telly.png 5544f70a-7b56-4ce8-9980-13f45c6df881.jpg|''The Viking'' (1928) TellyTheMysteriousIsland1929.png|''The Mysterious Island'' (1929) Another_Telly.jpg|Gus Edwards' Kiddie Revue (1930) MGM_1931_CRAZY_HOUSE_t500x375.jpg|Crazy House (1930) MGM_Lions-2.jpg|The Devil's Cabaret (1930) 4a44febf-09a4-4b4d-a1e0-01e6f9a955de.jpg|Over the Counter (1932) 1932–1935 PvVwpetERXo7z-J48dhnLQ103594.jpg CoffeeTale_of_The_Viena_Woods.png Even_Another_George.png B&W_Coffee.png|This variant was used on black and white versions of films. CoffeeTCN.png|Rare blue background variant, possibly due to film deterioration. Even_More_George.png|A variant with an blue frame. Af2fc1b4-21e0-422e-8ea1-c79691325254.jpg|Wild People (1932) e659f154-bba1-40db-ab3b-9e0ba70ef1e0.jpg|Fine Feathers (1933) Coffee1933.jpg|The Menu (1933) 069dfb0a-514d-4a43-9446-ca41fb75462e.jpg|Nertsery Rhymes (1933) 730b1d22-af27-4f2e-b81a-c39a93b409d1.jpg|Roast-Beef and Movies (1934) 1934–1956 1934–1953 MGMLogo.jpg|A "Tanner" live-action movie films from 1934-1953. Bandicam_2014-10-14_08-57-32-838.jpg|Mid-1930's MGM Logo Fullsizeoutput_daa.jpg 2a28ab04-b017-4735-9b99-06a7d2c08013.jpg|Star Night at the Cocoanut Grove (1934) 1f26a8f9-3ff5-4bce-b45f-fab3b1220445.jpg|Holland in Tulip Time (1934) b61a575b-7126-4827-91bf-b7645064f3e3.jpg|The Emerald Isle (1934) 658ef060-cd9f-4378-b7ec-fb72c7e0aef1.jpg|The Spectacle Maker (1934) Untitled_46.png|Wonder City Of The West (1935) 55170dbc-03fc-478b-9d97-439baebace13.jpg|''Sweethearts'' (1938) Northwest_Passage_(1940).jpg|''Northwest Passage'' (1940) Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-07h13m52s36.jpg|''National Velvet'' (1944) Son_of_Lassie_(1945).jpg|''Son of Lassie'' (1945) anchors-aweigh-mgm-logo.jpg|''Anchors Aweigh'' (1945) thcrb-rw-01.jpg|''Till the Clouds Roll By'' (1946) The_Yearling_(1946).jpg|''The Yearling'' (1946) 3_Godfathers_(1948).png|''3 Godfathers'' (1948) Category:Closing Logos Group Wikia Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Movie studios Category:Nightmare Logos Category:MGM Holdings, Inc. Category:MGM Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:United States Category:Better logo needed Category:International Category:Film broadcasters Category:Los Angeles Category:California Category:1916 Category:Mini-major film production companies of the United States Category:1924 Category:United Artists Category:Film distributors of the United States